Together
by KenjiMania
Summary: Takashi and Saeko share a very special and intimate moment between them during a heavy rainstorm. Rated M for implied sexual behavior. No strong language.


**Highschool of the Dead**

**Together**

**A Takashi Komuro & Saeko Busujima Story**

**Introduction**: I've been wanting to do a HOTD for over a year now. It took me long enough. I hope you enjoy it. It's very fluffy and, well, has nudity and implied sexual behaviors, however, just enjoy reading it. As a reminder this is based off the anime, and takes place after the first season, as well as after volume 6, and 7 of the manga and 8 if it ever comes out.

More precisely, long after the events at the mall and the meeting with Rei's mother. I'm assuming that they found both Rei's father and Takashi's parents at some point. However, they weren't able to escape, their parents did, and the group was left behind during some type of chaos along with Rika, who also stayed with them.

This takes place a few days after all of that.

Enjoy!

* * *

The storm was raging outside against the windows.

Water peppered the cold glass, while it wasn't windy, the rain itself seemed harder without it. The massive house that the group shared for the last day was a massive two-story house. Three bedrooms and two baths were on the second floor, plus a small upstairs office; thankfully it was well stocked with food in the kitchen with working water, despite no real electricity, only a large portable generator, they had everything else that they needed. The downstairs study had several large bookshelves and a closet also had several board games. Keeping themselves entertained wouldn't be to hard.

Even if they were all used to the different places they would shelter themselves. The exhaustion of running and fighting through 'Them' took a toll on everyone.

As it always did.

This, after the failure to escape at the elementary school along with the Miyamoto's and Takashi's parents and the other survivors made it far worse. Rika and Kohta were forced to destroy the entire area to escape, and were running for five straight days in the aftermath, when on the sixth morning they finally found a new place to hide. A large house that rested on the top of the hill. Thankfully the rest of the residential area was on a massive hill and the area was abandoned.

For now.

They all agreed to spend as much time as possible at the house until they formulated a new plan. However, given their current location, they knew they would be safe for at least a week, maybe longer.

They made sure to use the generator only for the kitchen, during dinner and the bathrooms exclusively, but only in emergencies at night. Earlier in the day they had procured several boxes of candles and smaller portable lights for night usage.

In all of the rooms, each of the group of survivors had their own place to sleep. Saya and Kohta shared the small one, while Rei, Alice and Zeke were in the massive bedroom that featured a king-sized mattress, only because it was large enough for the little girl to play with Zeke and Rei. Shizuka and her best friend Rika shared the second largest room and had turned in earlier and locked the door for privacy reasons.

That left Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima to share the office. It was surprisingly empty with only a desk and two chairs. The day before, Takashi, Kohta and Rika went to acquire a mattress and whatever other supplies they needed from the house next door. Rika had also set up several alarm systems around the hill and the house to prepare for any of 'them' to appear.

As much as they all wanted to go outside and try to search for survivors and if they found none, which was usually the case, then supplies were priority and any working vehicles and equipment.

Of course, a massive rainstorm was hitting the city and they were essentially stuck inside anyway. Given the steep incline of the hill and all the debris in the area. It never stopped them before, but they all knew it was best to lie low and recover.

It also gave everyone a chance to spend time with the people they cared about and loved.

* * *

Inside the office, where the queen-sized mattress was, lied Takashi and Saeko, naked and holding each other close. A bed sheet barely covering them as they lied in the darkness of the room, the only light emanating was of the occasional crack of lighting. Four large candles placed on top of metal pans rested on top of a small wooden crate to their right. A medium-sized lamp was to their left and had recently been shut off. Their clothes were resting on the two desk chairs as well as their weapons that rested on top of the desk. The light of the candles made the shadows dance and a silhouette of their bodies blanketed the walls creating a romantic atmosphere.

The young couple had basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking and was enjoying what they shared less than an hour ago. Saeko pressed her body against Takashi's right, her right leg was resting between his own legs, her right arm draped across his stomach, her left hand played with his hair as it rested above their heads, the cool metal of the ring she wore brushed against the tips of his hair. Her head rested at the crook of his neck as her soft purple hair massaged her love's neck and shoulder.

Takashi held his love with his right arm wrapped around her slender waist, his left gently caressing her backside, he felt the lower part of her breast brush against his forearm and enjoyed the feel of it. The cold metal of his ring moved across her back. Takashi also took the time to relish the feeling of her curvaceous figure and soft skin against his body, while he wasn't chiseled or muscled up, he thought that his own slender build was more than enough to complement his loves slim, toned and perfect figure.

Takashi opened his eyes as he looked up at the window and saw the rain pouring outside hearing the crack of lighting in the distance. Noting that you could barely see outside, he tried not to think of the disadvantage it caused if they ever encountered 'them', but he pushed those thoughts aside as he rested with an amorous and gorgeous woman. He felt a gentle stirring as Saeko lifted her left arm and adjusted her body so that she was lying completely on top of him. He still kept his arm around her waist, but moved his left arm above his head.

Takashi blushed a bit when he felt her ample breasts rub against his bare chest, the hardened brown buds and the pebbled areola made him feel sensations that he only had in his dreams. Thankfully, the reality was far better than the fantasy. As Saeko moved about ever so slightly issuing soft moans, he felt a small bead of sweat drip down his brow as he felt the gentle brush of her moist slit against his equally moist and flaccid member.

He thought about how nice it would have been if he could still get an erection and make love to her again. Sadly it would not be, primarily because they had gone two long and pleasurable sessions. Of course, it was most definitely worth it and the most satisfying experience he had ever had in his young life.

Even if it only was their second time.

He remembered when they were forced to hide in the shrine for the night. How after she opened up to him, he felt he had to do something, anything to show her that he accepted the woman for who she was. They shared a passionate kiss that resulted in them going from comrades and allies to lovers. Together, they made love and lost themselves in one another for the night. It was his first time as well as hers; he thought that with all her training and how athletic she was that her hymen was broken already. He found out that he was wrong and he felt terrible to put her through that pain.

But the pain she went through made her happy and loved and he reassured by her tender and loving kiss as he filled her completely. The look on her face as they made love in the missionary position and feelings he had for her erased all those memories of heartbreak for him and the pain that she had endured her whole life. Afterwards, they tried to recover, but the kisses they shared and their hormones gave them the energy to go one more time. He let her straddle him and lower herself on to him and rode him to another breathless and amazing climax. Cupping and squeezing her breasts as they moaned out each other's names in ecstasy. They both knew their union was absolutely perfect and meant to be, regardless of how young they were.

After that long night, they escaped the shrine and he revealed that he cared for her during her hesitation when 'they' had found them. He told her, while holding her left breast that no matter her flaws or murderous nature that he needed her. They had fought their way out and to the Takagi Estate and arrived at Saya's massive house arm-in-arm, hoping that they could spend more time together, though they never had a chance to fully discuss that night or continue to expand upon they're relationship, only in brief moments when they were alone did they discuss it. Since then, they had fought alongside their friends and managed to survive horror after horror.

Now after almost days, weeks, maybe even months, given the track of time that they lost, of nothing but, running, hiding, fighting and killing they finally had a chance to be alone. They had spent the previous night going straight to bed, but held each other close, scared that it was a dream that they had each other.

His thoughts were broken when he felt her crawl up his body and they were looking at one another. He lifted himself to prop himself against the pillows and felt the coldness of the wall against the back of his head, neck and the top of his shoulders. She smiled at him softly and he smiled back wrapping his arm around her waist and used the one arm above his head and placed it between her shoulders, gently using the tips of his fingers to massage the area between her shoulder. Getting a gentle coo from her.

"What are you thinking?" Saeko asked him as her fingers gently brushed his forehead. She rested her left hand on his shoulder and held him tight. Leaning closer and pressing their now warm bodies together as the cool night air bathed them and the light of the candles gave their skin a warm glow.

"About us." Takashi answered as he pulled his hand from her back to caress her cheek.

"And?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "And…" He paused, pursing his lips in thought.

"Takashi?" Saeko said his name in a soft and loving tone.

He looked back at her and saw the caring look in her blue eyes.

"Love?" Saeko asked again with an innocent voice, she only called him that when they were alone.

He let out a small sigh, frustrated with his lack of fortitude in addressing his thoughts to her. He held her closer and stared into her beautiful face.

"That we found love amongst all this chaos." He told her without any hesitation. "That we have each other."

Saeko tilted her head a little to the left. She nodded and then pressed her chest against his and lowered her moist lips and pressed them against his in a soft and chaste kiss. Pulling away, she gave him a loving gaze.

"Is that all?" Saeko asked.

He nodded and smiled almost forgetting to breath after that kiss. "Yeah."

She smiled again and then rested her head at the crook of his neck again. Sighing with content, she felt his hand move from her hip to wrap around her back, his left hand rested in her hair as he played with the purple tresses that he adored.

Saeko kept her eyes open as she stared at the candles, remembering their lovemaking from earlier. Despite it being only their second time, they managed to last far longer than their first time in the shrine. She felt warm inside when she remembered being on top to start, it was known as the reverse missionary, a position that was often best for shy girls. Though he had initiated their intimacy when he was top first to join them, he wanted her to be comfortable and in control and let her be on top.

She admitted that she wasn't always comfortable with her body, but Takashi had told her that she looked like a real goddess and was the definition of perfect. Even with the candles, he kept the lamp on so they could see one another. It gave her more confidence as they caressed and kissed each other; she enjoyed the feeling of his lips, mouth and tongue suckling her breasts. Before they continued in the most intimate of dances.

They finished with him on top in the missionary position and found themselves holding one another in a loving haze, sweaty foreheads pressed against one another as they rolled over so she could rest on top, sticky palms melding together as they snuggled in the afterglow. Lost in their love for one another and the privacy of their own little world. They even admitted that they both felt warm and gooey inside and out and sharing a small laugh at that revelation.

Saeko lifted her left hand up and examined the gold band that wrapped around her ring finger. She watched the light from the candles reflected against the small blue stone that was on top. Thinking about how happy she felt wearing it.

"Do you like it?" Takashi asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled as she twined her left hand with his right.

"Of course, it's beautiful." Saeko whispered as she looked into his brown eyes that reminded her of how calming nature could be.

"You're beautiful." Takashi told her without conviction and an admiring gaze, he always felt he had to reassure her that she was truly beautiful and should never think negatively about her body.

His purple-haired lover blushed deeply and bit her lip upon hearing those words. The master of the bokken, katana and the Murata-tou was never comfortable with her looks, thinking no one would ever find her attractive. Takashi though, always took the time to remind her of beauty and how much he loved her body. As time had gone by, she felt happier whenever she looked at herself in a mirror and her confidence to be with Takashi helped that to grow.

A smile instantly formed when she thought of when they bathed together for the first time last night and then earlier as a prelude to their making love to one another on this stormy evening. He complimented her looks and the silkiness of her skin as they washed one another and embraced under the showerhead, kissing and fondling the other.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked back at Takashi and gave him a warm look.

"Thank you." Was all she said in reply.

Takashi gave her the same look. "Your welcome, I wanted to get you something that showed to anyone that tried to pursue that you already belonged to someone." He admitted.

"Is that all?" She asked giving him with a small smirk.

"Well," He paused as he felt his cheeks warm up into a slight blush, even her smirks could enhance her beauty. "I mean, you wearing that ring and me wearing one…"

Saeko giggled, god, he loved it when she giggled like that. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. His heart skipped a beat when she looked at him with those blue eyes that looked like the sea and saw the passion and warmth within those orbs.

"Makes us what?" Saeko asked again with a more innocent voice, she grabbed his left hand with her right and thumbed the gold band he wore on his own ring finger. She squeezed their already melded hands together to reassure him that he could tell her what they both knew to be true.

"Makes us a…" He paused, mentally slapping himself at his lack of courage. He took a deep and long breath before finally deciding to say why he wanted them to wear the gold bands.

"Married couple…" He said slowly.

Saeko eyes grew wide, not in shock, but in pure joy as she heard those two words. She fought back the tears that were forming and looked down. Now she understood why he had given her the rings when they walked through a shopping district. Why he went to the jewelry store and picked up a ring for her while they rested at the hotel for the night.

In a private moment, he popped open the box and took it out, asking he to be his. She cried and watched as he slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him; they held each for what felt like forever before pulling apart and kissing.

She smiled at the thought of when she picked up a ring for him and slipped it on his finger. After all of that, they informed everyone of what they did. It brought a sense of relief to all their friends that they finally became a couple, which was so blatant that they harbored feelings for one another.

Rei was happiest of all and told them both in private. Knowing that if Takashi was happy, she was happy as well. And told Saeko that she loved her and was overjoyed that she finally found someone.

"Saeko?" Takashi softly asked her.

She sniffed and looked up at her love. Staring into that handsome face and gentle eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a slow and deliberate kiss, both moaned a little at how passion fueled it was. Without overthinking it, Takashi buried his tongue into her mouth and she responded in kind. They tasted each other and heard the raindrops slam harder against the window as if responding to their heightened level of intimacy.

Pulling away for air, a long stream of saliva appeared between their lips and broke. They stared at one another for several moments, enjoying the feelings they brought out in the other.

"I'm your wife now?" Saeko asked in an innocent voice, blushing at the thought of sharing more than her body with him, but her heart and soul for the remainder of their lives.

He smiled softly and thumbed her chin in a delicate manner. Nodding, "Yes. This is a new world we're living in. Who's to stop us from making it a permanent part of our lives?"

Saeko blinked a few times and a few strands of tears dripped down her cheeks. Takashi leaned forward and kissed them away, tasting them. He pulled away and wanted to make sure he said the most important words between any couple.

"I love you, Saeko." He told her in the most gentle and caring voice he had. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him and pulled back, a small gasp elicited from her throat. The genuine look he gave her and the love in those brown eyes confirmed to her that this was real and not a fantasy.

"Will you be mine forever?" Takashi asked her again, he pulled apart their twined hands and pressed her palm against his bare chest and over his beating heart.

Saeko looked away again and at the candles, they seemed to have a brighter glow to them, as if they were responding to the two of them. Swallowing, she shut her eyes, reminding herself that all she ever wanted was to be happy and find someone to love her for who she was and who she wasn't.

Saeko had found that someone in Takashi.

"Yes…" Came a small whisper from her.

"Yes…?" Takashi whispered back to her.

Saeko turned to look at him and smiled. Takashi instantly smiled back and couldn't help but think that he was witnessing the most beautiful smile that she had ever delivered.

"Yes!" Saeko said loudly. "I'll marry you!" She sat up on his lap and pulled him up and embraced him, she held him tight, gently massaging the back of his neck.

"I love you, Takashi." Saeko murmured into his ear. "Forever."

He smiled and kissed the nape of her neck and they held one another. Pulling apart they shared another chaste kiss before pressing their foreheads against the others.

"Do you want me to take on your last name?" Saeko asked.

Leaning back, he looked at her and thought long and hard for a moment. It was entirely up to her if she wanted to become a Komuro now. He wouldn't force to do something she didn't want to do.

"It's all up to you." Takashi answered.

Saeko nodded her head and smiled. Grabbing his left hand, she placed it between her breasts and held it to her heart.

"I know, but now that you'll be my husband." She told him sweetly. "I'll become Saeko Komuro."

"Instead of me being Takashi Busujima?" He asked in jokingly.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I think Mr. and Mrs. Komuro sounds better. Don't you, love?"

He looked up at the ceiling for a second and developed the look of someone in deep thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he let out a contented sigh and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, it does." He replied.

Saeko smiled and then gently pushed Takashi back on the bed, still straddling him, she gently moved her hips back and forth over his still flaccid manhood. Instinctively, he reached up and cupped his new wife's breasts, giving both a gentle squeeze and feeling her erect nipples brush against his palm. Her moan of delight was an intoxicating response for him.

Saeko groaned and plopped down on top of her new husband. They both knew why she let out a groan.

"I guess he's not able to go anymore?" Saeko asked with a pout.

Takashi gave her a disappointed look. "No, I guess it'll take a lot of work to be able to get to that again after every long session…"

Saeko's pout disappeared and a small smirk took its place. "That's fine with me." She lifted herself up slightly and patted her flat, toned stomach.

"I think I'm full from earlier." She told him cheekily.

They both shared a small laugh and then kissed again.

After a few moments they found themselves snuggling again and he did everything he could to prevent himself from falling asleep. Given the world they lived in now, he suddenly felt guilty for not having done a ceremony. He chided himself for his ignorance of something so important.

"Saeko?" He asked her as he lifted up from his body.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to have a ceremony?" Takashi asked.

"A ceremony?" She asked slightly puzzled.

"You know, a wedding?" Takashi asked again, hoping she would say yes.

Saeko stared at him for a moment with a blank stare. For a moment, he was worried she didn't understand. His fears were alleviated though when her lips curved into a smile and again twined the hands together.

"I think that would be wonderful." Saeko told him happily.

Takashi smiled. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

Saeko smiled. "Perfect, I'll have Rei find me a dress."

"You don't have to wear one." He told her, knowing she could wear anything and still make it look beautiful.

She nodded, but ran the fingers of her free hand across his chest. "I know, but it would look lovely as we said our vows."

Takashi understood her reasoning. "Okay. I'll find something nice to wear too."

Saeko smiled and gave him one more kiss before getting into a comfortable position on his left side. Draping her left leg over his right and resting her left arm across his chest.

"Goodnight, love." Saeko softly told him as she felt sleep finally overcome her.

"Goodnight, my Saeko." Takashi replied just as softly as he wrapped his left arm around and held her close.

Very soon, her breathing became distant and she was asleep. He quickly fell asleep with her and started to dream of her.

Outside, the rain was still going strong, but it was slower, more peaceful. As if nature was responding to the last two occupants who had fallen asleep for the night. Waiting for their hearts to beat slower, their breathing softer, knowing that they beat as one now.

Takashi and Saeko together, with the rain gently pouring outside.

THE END

* * *

**End Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. Leave a review if you desire. It would be much appreciated. I've been thinking to do a prequel or sequel to this story. But I'll leave that to the readers to decide.

Please let me know in a private message or in your review what you would like.

The wedding sequel, plus their wedding night. Ooooohhhhh…

Or a prequel that leads to their night of lovemaking and leads to this particular story.

Let me know. Thank you.

KenjiMania sighing off.


End file.
